Whey is the serum, or water, part of milk, which separates from the curds during the process of making cheese. Approximately 10 lbs of milk are used to produce 1 lb of cheese, and 9 lbs of whey are a by-product. It is the largest by-product of the huge U.S. dairy industry, and its disposal is a troublesome pollution problem.